villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Demon Princess Elzebub
Demon Princess Elzebub (Princess Dragon Mom, 冰河魔主 in the Chinese version) is the main antagonist of the campy Hong Kong tokusatsu movie The Super Inframan by the Shaw Brothers Studio. She is the ruler of Inner-Earth and the leader of a legion of monsters and Skeleton Ghosts. She armed with a whip and can turn into a winged dragon creature. She was played by Terry Lau. Biography In the distant year of 2015, Elzebub awakens from a 10 million years slumber and plots to conquer the Earth. She destroys a few major cities in China to prove her power to humanity, who react in shock. Returning to her lair in Inner-Earth, she awakens her army of Skeleton Ghosts and various monsters of the week to wreak havoc on the surface. Once the superhero Inframan destroys her monsters, she decides to steal professor Yiu Ling Die's blueprints of Inframan in hope of discovering his weakness and get his powers. Dragon Mom decides to coerce the professor. Capturing the professor's daughter, the dragon princess blackmails the professor into creating an evil Inframan for her. The professor agrees to go to Mount Devil for a meeting. When the professor refuses to make another Inframan, he and his daughter are frozen. Inframan and the Science Patrol decide to rescue both which leads to the climactic battle between Inframan and Princess Elzebub. Elzebub turns into her dragon form to fight Inframan. Inframan shoots energy blades to decapitate her but she quickly grows a new head every time she loses the previous one. So Inframan got tired of keep doing the same decapitating attack and uses his Solar Beam to destroy the Demon Princess once and for all. Minions *Witch-Eye (電眼魔女) Elzebub's beautiful-but-deadly second-in-command. Has a horned helmet and eyes on her palms that shoot green beams (hypnotic or destructive). In the US English dubbed version, she is called She-Demon. Played by Dana Shum. *Skeleton Ghosts (白骨幽靈) Basically the Putty Patrol or Combatmen of Princess Elzebub. They dress in black and white suits with a skeleton motif and wear horned helmets. They also carry explosive metal spears. The Ice Monsters *Fire Dragon (噴火龍) A scaly-skinned reptilian humanoid spouting a large horned crown and mustache that shoots fire from his mouth. He likes to dance in the background during Elzebub's speeches. *Spider Monster (蜘蛛怪) A fat red spider creature that shoots web-bombs and acid from its mouth, and grows to giant size. He gets squashed like a bug by Inframan after being regressed to small form. *Plant Monster (植物怪) A teal vine-like monster that plants itself into the ground and grows into giant killer vines. *Mutant Drill (穿山怪) A horned blue mole-like monster with a drill for a hand and a shovel-like claw for another. *Long-Haired Monster (長髮怪) A red-skinned witch-like demon with long white hair and huge horns that shoot yellow beams from both its horns and hands. He hatched from a rainbow colored egg and he laughs a lot. *Iron Armor Monster Brothers (鐵甲怪) Two mechanical knight-like monsters with spiked flails for hands, whose heads and right-hands spring forth (with coils) to strike their enemy and retract again. Category:Female Category:Dragons Category:Tokusatsu Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Demon Category:Monarchs Category:Evil from the Past Category:Monster Master Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Blackmailers Category:Fighters Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Humanoid Category:The Heavy Category:Mastermind Category:Slaver Category:Supervillains Category:Torturer Category:Monsters Category:Warlords Category:Magic Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Dark Messiah Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Supremacists Category:Jingoists Category:Summoners Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Leader Category:Mutants Category:Cataclysm